Of Secrets, Snakes and Dancing Skeletons
by otahotian
Summary: "Eh – I do admit I am up to no good, but I am not going to hex you." "I know you! You are one of my brother's friends! What are you doing out?" "Marauding." "Oh – off to prank some Snakes, Lion?" "Right you are, Little Snake." Unexpected meeting and unexpected friendship. Throw in some pranks and you get a normal third year at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - for Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahoy! Nice day, innit? :)**

**Read if you want to, if you don't well.. **

**Place: Hogwarts ( room and one particular space behind one particular armour statue in the dungeons)**

**Characters: Remus, Regulus, Sirius and Snoring James with Sleeping Peter**

**Mood: witty, weird**

* * *

_Okay, I _do _understand they don't want to study. _Remus nodded. _And I even get that they want to prank someone. _The someone being the Slitherins, of course. _But how did that get _me_ here? _Remus wondered seriously puzzled.

He carefully peered around the corner to see the hallway deserted. So he went forward.

He was just passing the potion classroom when his keen hearing caught the sound of footsteps. Remus didn't stop to ponder the possibility of Filch _without_ his cat – those footsteps were from _one _person – because it could have been any other teacher or _prefect_ as well and so he quickly squeezed himself into the small space next to one of those creepy armours and tried to blend with the shadow.

What he saw, when the footsteps neared his hiding place, however wasn't Filch. It wasn't a teacher either. It was some small student, probably third year and younger, because he surely wasn't older than Remus himself.

And when the boy passed a torch hanging from the wall he realized he _knew_ him, even though the green tie didn't leave any space for doubts about the house of this wanderer.

Yes, Remus realized, he knew him. He had seen him few times, but had never been introduced. _Something to do with me being a half-blood _and_ a werewolf, I guess._ Well the boy probably didn't know about his furry little secret, all right.

But most important was, that he had heard about him. And heard about him a lot – and nothing nice.

"Regulus!" Remus called loud enough for the first year Slitherin to hear him, but not too much, else he would wake up the paintings. Yes, there were far fewer of them down in the dungeons, but they were usually much nastier than those surrounding the upper stairs.

Remus saw Regulus jerk and hastily look around searching for the one who interrupted his midnight stroll. Remus pulled his wand out of his pocket – something the Slitherin hadn't done, yet – and flicked it.

His wand suddenly burst into blue flames lighting the whole corridor up.

"Here." he waved at his friend's brother.

Regulus blinked and took in the _place_ where Remus was, his raised wand and most importantly his red and gold scarf.

"Griffindor." Regulus frowned and took a step back quickly patting his robes to try and find his own wand.

"Eh – I _do_ admit I am up to no good, but I am not going to hex you." Remus promised and tried to send his friendliest smile at him. He guessed it wasn't such a good idea, because Sirius had told him that makes his scars more visible, therefor makes Remus look much more scary.

But Regulus smiled back with next to no hesitation and made those few steps to stand just in front of the Griffindor. If anyone walked the hallway, they would only see the back of Regulus's robes.

"I _know_ you!" the Slitherin whispered upon examining Remus closer. "You are one of my brother's friends!" he looked _very_ surprised and quite a bit funny, with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Remus couldn't help it and snickered. Regulus frowned at him and the Griffindor raised his palm in a placating gesture.

"Sorry." he said when he managed to stop the laughter from escaping his mouth. "Just- sorry."

"'S alright."

They staid both quiet examining each other in the light of Remus's wand until Remus spoke up:

"So what are you doing – wandering around after the curfew.."

Regulus looked down at his feet sheepishly. "Didn't want to stay with the others.. so I went for a walk. And got lost." he admitted.

"I guess I understand that." Remus smiled and upon the questioning look he explained: "I got lost more often than not for the first several months. Even get lost _now_ sometimes. Terrible, I know." he grinned and Regulus laughed.

"I almost ran into Filch at least five times." Regulus noted. "Shouldn't we move from here?" he questioned suddenly, looking around the corridor.

Before Remus could agree, Regulus continued: "I mean – before Filch spot us and- You would just want to get back, right- well shouldn't be seen with a _Slith_-"

Remus raised his palm once again to silence him. "You would be in much deeper shit being seen with _me_, than the other way around, you know."

The Griffindor took a look around himself realizing there was some space behind the statue – large enough for them to sit on the floor – noticeable only with light and only from a close distance in the gaps between the armour and side walls of the niche.

Remus immediately shuffled behind there to give Regulus some space to move as well, so he didn't notice the stunned expression on the youngster's face.

"You _curse_?" Regulus asked in surprise. He obeyed, however, and slid down onto the floor face to face with Remus, who was lazily leaning against the wall with his legs crossed.

"Yeees..?" Remus said with raised eyebrows. "I mean – I almost _live_ with your brother. Did you expect me not to?"

"Point." Regulus mumbled. "I always thought you to be the _decent_ one.. obeying the rules and- wait up." Regulus stopped mid sentence. "What are _you_ doing out?"

_Should have know _this_ question would come up_. "Marauding."

"Oh – off to prank some Snakes, Lion?" Regulus raised his eyebrow – a skill Sirius had been trying to learn for quite some time now. In vain. _Probably shouldn't tell him his little brother can do that.. Correction: probably shouldn't tell him I even _talked_ to his little brother._

"Right you are, Little Snake." Remus smiled. It was easy to joke with the small Slitherin, probably owing to Remus being friends with his brother.

"Good I stopped you, than, right?" the Black grinned teasingly and Remus couldn't help but laugh – seriously laugh, with his head titled back and his ribs hurting. After a while – of feeling like a lunatic, as well – he heard the silent cackles of the other and that set him off again, because Regulus sounded so joyful and free. When Sirius laughed it was harsh and loud and hysterical and James usually laughed with a cruel undertone – not laughing _with_ someone, but at someone's else expense. And Peter giggled.

"Merlin you are _funny_, Black." Remus breathed out clutching his ribs.

"Of course, Slitherins are _known _for their sense of humor." Regulus commented sarcastically.

"That only means you shouldn't have been a _Snake_, but maybe a Raven." Remus gesticulated. He honestly thought that would suit the younger better.

"Can't." Regulus sighed.

"Not anymore, I guess." Remus shrugged. "Shame you weren't sorted differently." _It would be better for Sirius as well.._

Regulus just looked down a frown creasing his forehead. He was thinking. "When my brother got himself sorted into Griffindor.." the Slitherin started and Remus carefully watched him. "Parents didn't allow me to contact him. Not even to talk to him trough holidays."

"I know." Remus whispered, because he did.

Regulus nodded. "They were afraid I would want to follow him – and I did! Want to, that is.. I am not brave enough to be a Lion."

Remus didn't say anything. Not that he didn't want to assure the boy, he just didn't know _how_.

"They were careful to pay me more attention and.. I _can't_ disobey them. I just can't."

"They are family." Remus said. "I understand. I would never disobey my family either."

Silence fell once more, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"So.." this time it was Regulus to speak up the first. "I always thought you didn't agree with playing jokes at the others..?" he made the statement sound as a question.

"Once in a while I find it – _difficult_ – not to give into your brother's enthusiasm." he said carefully weighing his words. He send a quick smile to the other. "And somehow it's always _me_ who gets to _plan_ the practical side of the joke, as well as to _sneak_ where ever we need to. Donno _how_, actually."

"Guess you are good at sneaking." Regulus grinned and Remus lightly kicked his leg. But smiled as well.

"Sure I am – you should have seen yourself when I called you. Jumped three feet up, you did."

"Means you are destined to be a _Slitherin_. My brother would have been _very_ delighted to hear that."

"Oh you are witty, you. I am sure I am Lion for a reason, though." _Yeah, because being a werewolf and not ending it takes a lot of courage. As well as coming to the school with all the prejudices and all. As well as talking to a Slithering brother of his Griffindor friend._

"Are you? Looks more like you had been _fighting_ one." Regulus pointed up vaguely gesticulating towards the werewolf's scars.

"Almost – we had a _really _big cat. And while cats usually like me, this one didn't." _Better than the 'fell down the stairs' one._

"Cats are nice." Regulus yawned and quickly blinked his eyes.

"Sleepy?" Remus smiled. "I promise you delayed me long enough for me to be unable to carry my plan on, so you can go to bed now."

"I guess." Regulus let himself be pulled up onto his feet by Remus who had already stood up. "Thank you." he offered.

"Welcome." the older smiled and sneaked a look on the corridor. It was deserted.

"Should I walk you to your common room?" Remus asked while gesturing to the younger to walk from behind the statue. He was honestly afraid the boy would bump into some adult on his way back, he didn't have the sharp hearing of a werewolf, after all.

"Trying to find our common room, are we, now?" Regulus grinned, but shook his head. He didn't need it, their common room was close.

"Got me." Remus was interrupted by a yawn himself. "Night, Snake."

"Good night, Lion."

* * *

"Rem? How did it go?" Sirius grinned at him from his place in one of those comfy and fluffy chairs. Remus smiled back at him and made himself comfortable in another one, the fire making him feel warm and even more sleepy. It had been_ cold _in the dungeons.

"Downhill, actually." As much as Remus didn't like seeing his friend loose the joyful expression, he honestly thought it was worth it.

"Whoa! How come?" Sirius leaned closer to him with wide and curious eyes. _Well, it _is_ unusual for me to fail a 'mission'._

"Ran into a Slitherin down there and had to hide until he left.." _Not a lie, actually. I don't think I would be able to lie to them, anyway._

"Really? That sucks.." Sirius frowned. "It's been at least hour, you were hiding behind those statues, right? Ain't you cold? Wanna go grab a hot chocolate?" the dark-haired Griffindor shoot one question after another with a look of absolute worry on his face.

"'m'key." Remus mumbled. "Just wanna sleeeeeep." he moaned and second later yawned, which just proved his point.

"You should sleep during the day more, you know.." Sirius smiled at him and stood up pulling his unresisting friend with him. It was slightly difficult, because while the werewolf was _skinny_, he grew up taller than the other. And it was difficult to maneuver him, even more in his almost-asleep state.

"We all would fail if I didn't pay attention." Remus reminded him and even managed to drag himself up the stairs without falling down. With a little help from the Black, who half-pulled him and half carried him.

"Met your brother, Siri, you know." Remus mumbled when he collapsed onto his bed, not bothering to take off his clothes. Why, when he will be getting up in less then three hours.

"What?" came the shocked response and the other stopped mid step in the middle of their dormitory.

"Yeah.. 's nice guy..were hidin' t'geth'r.."

"_What?_" but Remus was already asleep.

* * *

"Sooo.. what are you going to do if I win?" Remus asked the boy who sat facing him, but looking intently down at the chessboard between them. He quickly looked up and smirked.

"That's not important. You won't win." he informed smugly and moved his rook three free squares forward, making Remus's knight tremble in fear just one square left.

"What makes you say so? I always win when I play your brother." it was Remus's time to gaze down at their little battlefield.

"I do as well." Regulus said dryly and watched the Griffindor watch the board. Remus decided to move his bishop, so that if the younger decided to take his knight, his root would be taken as well.

Remus felt himself smirk as well – while he preferred the knights, Regulus himself usually built his strategy on his roots. Unlike James who would always try to use his queen and forget every other piece.

"I think I told your brother I met you." Remus informed him calmly almost making the other drop the pawn he had been holding in shock.

"_Think_?" Regulus repeated when he calmed himself and finished his turn.

"Hmm-mm." Remus nodded concentration by the board again. "Donno if I did or fell asleep before."

"_Why _would you even want to tell my brother you met me?" the Slitherin didn't look down, but looked straight into Remus's eyes, glinting with gold and blue from the conjured flames.

"I was half-asleep."

"That doesn't mean you should go and _inform_ my brother that you met me!" Regulus obviously didn't want to drop the issue, even though his time for his turn was ending. "_I_ didn't go and tell your brother we met!"

"Figures." Remus mumbled and gestured to the board.

"Oh, sorry." Regulus threw his way and quickly moved some random pawn. _That's not a bad move at all._ Remus thought when he searched for a way to retaliate.

"_Figures_? Do you have a brother?" the Slitherin asked curiously all previous anger forgotten.

"Yes. His name's Romulus and he's a vampire." Remus answered absently and moved his bishop to take Regulus's root.

"What?" Regulus asked incredulously. He didn't hold the eye contact this time, but looked down mournfully at his favourite piece which was being crushed into pieces.

"Just kidding. I am an only child." _It's a shame, too.. But mum's from a pure-blood family, so they didn't really expect to have more then one child, dad told me._

"You have really twisted sense of humour, you know."

"I am a Griffindor." Remus shrugged as if it explained everything. And maybe it did.

Regulus smiled his usual half-smile.

"So what would you want me to do if you win?" the Slitherin asked when he gazed down at the board and decided that yes, he was probably loosing. Both his roots were made into jigsaw and Remus still held both of his knights.

Remus's eyes shone with mischief as he leaned over the board close to the Black. "To tell me the Slitherin password."

"Will you tell my brother?"

"Of course I will." Remus smirked. "But I won't tell him my _source_, don't worry." he added quickly when he saw the frown appear on the youngster's forehead.

Regulus nodded. "I guess." he shrugged. He didn't really care that they would know the password, it changes every week, after all. They would have access only for four more days.

"And if you win? What do you want in exchange?" Remus urged him.

Regulus looked up and thought for a moment. His eyes lit up and he smirked and Remus realized he _knew_ that expression. It was Sirius's _I've-got-an-idea-for-a-prank _patented expression.

_That should be interesting._

"You help me prank my brother."

Remus chuckled. "That would be fun. Too bad you won't win – check."

"You are good." Regulus admitted and flicked his finger to make his – _white_ – king fall. "The password's 'seed of greatness'. For this week."

"Thank you! It's a good business with you." Remus said cheekily.

"So what are you going to do?" Regulus couldn't help but laugh and watched Remus carefully pack the board and pieces into small sachet.

"The prank? You will see."

"C'mooon." Regulus whined with a smile still on.

Remus looked at him intently with one his eye almost closed to make the other laugh. Regulus cackled and Remus soon joined him.

"Can't see why you shouldn't know – _dancing skeletons_." Remus whispered with a wide grin on his face that looked almost crazy – at least to Regulus.

"_Dancing skeletons_?" the young Black looked in wonder at his companion. "Sounds _interesting_."

"Will look even _more_ interesting. Look forward!" Remus said – it was _him_ who came up with the idea, after all.

"I will." Regulus promised. "Wanna help me prank my brother?" he asked with a cheeky smile and stretched his legs in front of him, now that he could.

"Any idea how?" Remus asked. It would be nice to have Sirius be the one _being _pranked for once.

"I do." Regulus nodded. "Stole few dozes of polyjuice at home – _accident_, I swear." he added when he caught the delighted expression on Remus's face. "I want to polyjuice as him for a day – got enough to last – and make _him_ polyjuice as some Slitherin."

"You can only polyjuice as someone who _exists_, and making him appear as someone who _is_ there wouldn't be good." Remus pointed up.

"I can see why they always make you come up with the exact plan." Regulus told him before shaking his head and getting back to the prank: "Easter – I will get something from someone who is going home."

"That should work. How would you make Sirius drink the polyjuice every hour?"

Regulus frowned in concentration. "Well, he _has_ to eat and drink. I think if he woke up in our dormitory, looking like someone of us, he wouldn't try to make a scene. If you would polyjuice as some _other_ Slitherin, who is supposedly his best friend, you would be able to get him to drink it."

Remus smirked evilly. "So basically me and Sirius will be disguised as a Slitherins and you would be a Griffindor?"

"Yes." Regulus nodded and mirrored the werewolf's expression.

"Sounds good. _Why_ though?" Remus asked amusedly.

"I want to freak my brother out."

"Than you should stay being yourself." Remus pointed out. "Maybe you could be the Slitherin's best friend?"

Regulus shook his head making his hair fly around him like some sort of black halo. "He would be suspicious."

_That's right, but I can't take the polyjuice, mostly because it won't work._ "I see.. Maybe I shouldn't be some _exact_ Slitherin, though.. Wouldn't the others be surprised to see me acting weirdly?"

This time it was Regulus who was forced to agree.

"I have an idea." Remus said happily, because he wouldn't be forced to lie about the reason he couldn't take the potion. "I could just change my features with spells, that would work."

"You are a _third_ year. You can't do that."

"I am _myself_. Of course I can." Remus shot back smugly.

"All right. Easter is it, then."

"Deal."

* * *

Sirius was – once again – seated by the fire, waiting for him to return safely. James was snoring next to him on the sofa, leaning against it's back and his head hanging over the edge. Peter was there as well, almost falling down from a chair with his head laid on a table in front of him.

"Ahoy." the Black looked up from where he was going trough some of Remus's notes to greet him.

"Hey." Remus answered and took a seat in the armchair enjoying the warmth.

"Where _were_ you?" Sirius whispered as not to wake the two sleepers. His grey eyes were for once serious and burning.

"Out." Remus said not meeting his gaze.

"It's not a full moon."

"No, it's not." Remus agreed and didn't even bother to tell his friend not to talk about things like this so openly.

"So _why_ the flying fuck were you out?" the werewolf could tell Sirius was angry to the point of furious.

"Not _out_ like _out_." Remus tried to placate him. "Still in school."

Sirius breathed out in relief. "Where?"

"The dungeons, marauding." he answered the unspoken question of 'why' even before Sirius asked it.

"Why didn't you tell us to go as well? We usually go together, you know.." _Great – now he feel left out. _Remus thought as the other looked down with a frown.

"I wanted to give you three some space-" Sirius looked up at him sharply, "'cause you were always whispering about something and stopped when I came, so.." he let the rest unspoken.

Sirius said a silent 'oh', before the common room fell back into the eery silence, interrupted only be the snoring.

"I am sorry about that." Sirius whispered looking at his friend. "We are trying to find something.. to help with the.. you know – _furry little thingy_ of yours."

"There is none." Remus said a bit more sharper than he intended, but his friend didn't look troubled. "Don't you think I looked?"

"We think we found something. But I won't tell you what that is. Until we are all ready."

Remus watched him with wide eyes – _Does he mean it? Did they really find something to help him? That would be.._

"Impossible."

"Trust me. And let it be for now. We will tell you when we are ready." Sirius smiled a lopsided smile. "Now – did you, my dear Marauder, find something?"

"I did." Remus nodded and made himself more comfortable with his legs hanging over the arm of the chair and his head over the other. He sat so that he didn't face the others until he leaned back enough to almost hang upside down, but he could hear Sirius better, given they were closer to each other.

"Ooh!" Sirius looked as if the Christmas came early. His whole face lit up.

"Hm? You want to know what?" Remus frowned in mock-confusion.

"Of course I do! Reeemmuuus!" he whined making the werewolf compare him to his younger sibling – _They are very similar in some ways._

"Okay, I guess you can know – _if – _if you bring me some _good_ hot chocolate." Remus smirked evilly. He was surprised when Sirius mirrored the expression and pointed to the ledge above the hearth. There were four mugs standing so that what ever was inside wouldn't get cold.

"I realized it's one of those night you are sneaking out – _again –_ and won't be back until long after midnight so I went to get some." Sirius smiled, which quickly changed into a grin when Remus leaped out to cradle one of the mugs in his hands. "Jamie there and Pete both drank their, so.." the Black explained the presence of two empty cups.

"If you would be that kind to bring me mine as well?" Sirius smirked and Remus did, because it was _chocolate_ and one does not tease about chocolate.

"Cheers!" Remus said and took a large swallow of the liquid. It wasn't _hot_, all right, but it wasn't cold either.

"So _what _did you find out?" Sirius asked when he as well took a sip and his friend looked as if he stopped moving around in his armchair.

"_Seed of greatness_."

"What?" Sirius almost choked on his chocolate – which would be a total shame, Remus thought – and looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"_Seed of greatness_." Remus repeated with a grin.

"Oh – OH! The _password_!"

"Yup!"

"How did you get it?" Sirius asked absolutely delighted.

"I _asked_." the werewolf gesticulated as if it explained everything.

"You asked who?" the Black wanted to know.

"Not gonna tell you." Remus finished the chocolate and yawned hugely. "Bedtime?"

"I guess." Sirius agreed, but Remus could still see him thinking about his source. He shrugged. It didn't matter – he had already decided he would let his friends know he was on friendly terms with Regulus.

But _after_ Easter.

* * *

**End of chapter 1.**

**It will be followed by chapter 2. Such a surprise, right? Not much is going to happen anyway, no plot this story has. Just a bit of pointless running around, marauding, pranking and making friends.**

**Comment if you liked it, don't read the rest if you didn't.**

**Donno _when_ will the ch2 be up, probably sometimes around Easter (kidding).**

**Smiiiile,**

**me.**


	2. Dancing Skeletons

**2/3**

* * *

"No!" Remus cried when he saw the smallest boy of their group _poke_ his statue – again. "Peter!" the werewolf said sternly and with a flick of his own wand repaired the armour. "How many times did I tell you not to _poke_ it? It's a _flick_!" he tried to explain with patience, but it was just so difficult.

And it didn't help that the other two third years were snickering behind his back – no question it was at poor Peter's misfortune.

Remus frowned and sneakily looked behind himself to see those two without them knowing. He flicked his wand again and the statue closer to Sirius burst into flames.

"_Sirius_!" Remus cried in mock anger and sent his best glare to the Black.

"I – I didn't do _anything_!" Sirius threw his hands up with a look of utmost desperation.

"No?" Remus asked and clapped his foot – a treat he knew he picked up from McGonagall. "Than please be that kind and explain _how_ can a statue burst into flames on _it's own_?" he _liked_ messing with his friends.

"I am _sorry_." Sirius looked down to emphasize his point. Remus managed to suppress his snorts – James wasn't so successful and he found himself laying flat on the floor after being hit by a curse – courtesy of the Black.

"Now – if we want to be ready before midnight -" _when I should have a meeting with the other Black, _Remus didn't say it out loud, of course, "we should _all_ get back to work." he nodded firmly.

Peter took a deep breath and turned to the statue he was supposed to be turning into a skeleton – an easy transfiguration, given those two objects were almost alike in size – and copied the flick Remus had shown him. He managed to turn it an ashen white colour, which was good, but still nothing compared to those already changed ones.

"Good one, Pete." Remus prized him with a smile and transfigured another statue into quite funny looking skeleton. He sent it to stand by the others.

They soon managed to turn about twenty statues, which would be enough.

Remus sighed when he ran his gaze over their little army – _his_ were the 'normal' ones, and while pretty good in transfiguration, he managed to turn only five. James was – not surprisingly – the most successful one – eight solid looking skeletons, however all of them with their skull coloured red and gold. Sirius's were the most _weird_: six skeletons with kilts hanging from their bony hips and their visor still covering their eye holes.

And Peter's skeleton was – after a bit of Sirius's and James's help – a perfect mix of those.

"Weeell! Let's see how those slimy, slithering, rotten gits like our friends here!" Sirius exclaimed happily and gave a thumbs-up to James, who had been dancing around with Peter's skeleton in his arms. He finished with a twirl and bowed deep down.

"Great dancer, great dancer he is." James praised and bumped his hips into another statue, which moved on some imaginary beat.

Sirius snickered and Peter giggled. Remus sent them all a quick grin.

"And now, gentlemen: the icing on the cake of this fine evening." the werewolf announced and let out a sharp whistle. He just hoped it would go according to plan.

And it probably did, because from around the corner came floating Peeves the Poltergeist with a horrible of-tune humming.

"Oho! Wee kiddos!" he poked out his tongue before floating to sit upside down from the ceiling.

"Hey, Peeves." Remus greeted him. "Still up to it?" he asked. It was a _challenge_ from his part and he _hoped_ the poltergeist would accept.

When Peeves nodded without even making any rude comment Remus smiled a wide smile and raised his wand. He waved it in the general direction of the small not-actually-ghost and finished his incantation with a light tap to the poltergeist's ankle.

With a 'pop' the poltergeist's clothes changed into brown jacket with trousers in the same color and green scarf on his neck, completed with small flower hat. All in all, he looked _a bit_ like a bard and Remus nodded, satisfied. He gave Peeves a harp he had transfigured from a book – after much persuading from his inner James and Sirius.

"Here you go." he offered and watched the poltergeist try few strings. No doubt he would make a _horrible _attempt at music. But that was the point.

Remus turned back to his three friends all of them sporting the same delighted expression on their faces.

"Time to disappear, I would say." James said when the whole skeleton army moved to follow the floating poltergeist.

"I will go open the door, we will meet later in the common room." Remus offered.

"I will join you, we should make sure to get them all out at the end as well and it will be easier with the cloak." James told him and it was a good idea, so Remus agreed.

"We will see you back up, folks." James threw back at the frowning Sirius and worried-looking Peter.

"Will they be able to get back without getting caught?" Remus whispered as he watched the two disappear behind a corner.

"Who knows." the black-haired Griffindor shrugged. "The password, please."

Remus rolled his eyes and sneaked to the hidden doorway. "Seed of greatness." he whispered and the door opened. "After you." Remus bowed to the poltergeist.

"That finished, c'mere." James urged the werewolf and tugged on the back of his robes to make him come closer. He threw his cloak over them both and they watched, hidden, as one after one the skeletons walked into the snake hole.

They just heard the first few tones before the door slid close and they were left waiting.

"Too bad we can't see or hear what's going on." James complained. Remus shrugged. He would probably hear about it anyway, so he wasn't terribly disappointed.

"We should lay low for a moment.." the werewolf said and together they moved to Remus's favourite hiding place, only this time without the statue. He slid down onto the floor tugging James next to him.

"And now we wait." he informed the dark-haired boy. "Wanna play chess?" he asked just to pass time, he didn't think James would agree.

"I guess." he surprised him however and Remus started arranging their pieces. He chose the black pieces – as always.

"Wanna bet on the win?" James sent him a grin.

"Sure I do." the werewolf smirked. He _knew_ he will win – he had gotten _much_ better over those two weeks he spent playing with Regulus.

"Aaaalright, dear Moony." James ignored Remus's protest of being called that nickname, "if I win, I want you to do my homework for the next two weeks." _It's good he _won't_ win,_ Remus thought,_ I wouldn't have time for our midnight games if I had to do double share of work._

"And if _I_ win," Remus retaliated, "you are to serenade Snape tomorrow trough the breakfast."

"You are evil." James gaped at him, but didn't argue.

They shook hands.

Remus won after less then ten minutes and couldn't help but smirk at his horror-struck friend.

"_Moony_! You are _evil_!" James moaned while watching the board for any way out.

"I know. I am a Marauder, after all." Remus sent back cheekily.

"That was a good game." joined a third voice from somewhere up and Remus looked up with a smile.

"Nice to know you are on my side, Sirius." James mumbled without looking up and Remus raised his eyebrow. He _had_ learned that.

"I am afraid you have the wrong Black, Potter." Regulus informed him and slid down to face them on level heights. "_Dancing skeletons_, right?" he turned to ask Remus.

"Right you are." the werewolf grinned.

"Wait, what?" James blinked, his eyes travelling between the two other boys. "You – and _him_?" he asked.  
"You make it sound really, really _weird_ Jamie-boy." Remus informed him while Regulus laughed. "And _yes_, we are friends." he added.

James sighed. "Does Sirius know?"

"I still have my head _on_, so: no, my brother doesn't know." Regulus answered dryly.

"He _does_ know we met and talked.." the werewolf said. "But I haven't told him we meet regularly, no."

"I see." James said. "I am not sure whether it _is_ a good idea or _not_, given he would probably scream at you both if you told him, but if you don't and he finds out.."

"That would be much worse, I know." Remus agreed. "I plan on telling him – after Easter." he admitted.

"Why _after_ Easter..?" James asked carefully and the two exchanged grins.

"We have something planned for Easter." Regulus told him with a lop-sided smile.

"Yeah.. you see – Regulus here wanted to prank our dearest friend and I agreed to help him. It's harmless, I promise." Remus assured the Griffindor when he gave him a _look_.

"Well.. _Why_, by the way, would you want to prank Sirius?" James gave them both a curious look. He was still a little bit wary of the Snake, but him and Remus seemed to get along pretty well.

"No reason." Remus shrugged.

"Well, he always pranked me when we were kids.. so I wanted to retaliate." Regulus explained and gave the dark-haired Griffindor a hesitant smile. He kept fiddling with the hems of his robes.

"By pulling our friend to the dark side?" James asked sharply.

Remus gave him a _look_ and said: "I didn't join a _dark side_, Slitherins aren't _all_ evil." he waved his hands to make the point, but guessed that James didn't believe him going by the dubious look and the way he kept shuffling away from the youngest boy.

Regulus looked from one to the other in silence. "Should I leave?" he asked silently looking up at the werewolf with eyes wide.

"Yes." James barked at the same time as Remus said: "Stay, please."

"..So..?"

James sighed. "I guess you can stay." he agreed hesitantly. "But if Sirius finds out, we are all dead."

"We know." chorused both the Slitherin and the Griffindor and exchanged a grin.

"You can tell us how your Snakes liked our Dancing Theater." Remus smiled.

"Well.. it was _kind of_ funny.. they were horrible of tune – I guess that was the plan, right?" he sent the question to the werewolf, unsure about the reaction he would get from James.

"Partly, yes." Remus admitted.

"It started getting _much_ more funny when the Bloody Baron started chasing Peeves – that _was_ him, right? – all around the room." He let out a chuckle. "Because those skeletons started doing some _really_ weird sort of a can-can and followed them. The room is a mess and.. well – you probably won't see the skeletons ever again. We _can_ do some nasty spells." the Slitherin informed them with a lopsided grin, obviously enjoying the prank very much.

"Meaning we don't have to wait and let them out, right?" James asked when they all stopped laughing.

"Probably, yes. If by some luck any of them survives, I can promise I will let him out." Regulus offered and hesitantly looked up at the Griffindor. James sent him a weak smile.  
"You're not so bed, Black." he said and ruffled his hair, standing up. "Well, Rem, let's go." he offered his hand to the werewolf, but Remus didn't take it.

"I thought I will stay here for a while longer.. we usually play chess.." he mumbled and gestured at Regulus who nodded in agreement.

"Not today, Rem, please. You _know_ Sirius is waiting for us and he will have a fit if you don't come." James frowned.

Remus bit his lip. He wanted to stay with the Slitherin to play chess just as usual, but the older Black already told him he didn't like his late night wanderings _alone_. He turned his head to Regulus who was watching him with curious eyes.

"Well.." Remus started but got cut off by the Black himself.

"You go." Regulus smiled. "We will meet tomorrow, we should probably meet less often anyway, lest my brother go all idiot on us and try to find you." he commented dryly, but with such truth in the statement that even James nodded.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, than."

"Night Black." James told him and pulled Remus to his feet covering them both with his cloak, which was a bit idiotic on _his_ part, Remus thought, because now Regulus would know about his most prized possession.

"Night Lions." Regulus answered, but didn't stand up. His eyes caught something else, a small object laying on the floor.

"Good night, Snake." Remus bid him with a smile Regulus couldn't see and the Slitherin moved his palm to grab the object. When he opened his fist he saw small black chess piece, a _knight_.

_Seems like you won't be playing anyone else, will you, Lion._

* * *

**Talk about _weird_. Well, see you (_is_ anyone reading?) in few days.**

**Smiiile,  
me.**


	3. The Most Heroic

**Warning: Tis not a chapter, but interlude :P**

**Time: their third year, twelve days into Easter**

**Characters: Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, Bloody Baron and explicit lot of Blacks, Filch and Flitwick and Peeves, can't forget Peeves**

**Mood: silly, sad, serious**

**Place: corridors, dungeons, dormitory (aka Hogwarts!)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I don't get it. I just don't get it."

"I am well aware, Siri. You told me about one _million _times already!" Remus called from his own bed a little bit irritably. He knew he would snap. Soon. Just _once _more-

"I just _don't_ get it!" Sirius moaned and threw his book away from him and it came flying at the sleeping figure of James. The said boy grunted, but slept on.

"Sirius?" the werewolf surprised himself by how calm he sounded.

"Yes, Moony?" Sirius called back sweetly.

"Stand up, take the book and shut yourself out in the corridor, please." Remus asked him not unkindly.

"Now _why_ would I do that?"

"Because if you don't – and if you don't in the next twenty seconds – I will charm the _poor_ book to keep hitting you until you understand whatever it is you don't get."  
"You wouldn't do that!" the dark-haired boy said in horror. Gazing up at the unsmiling mask of a face of his friend he realize that yes, Remus actually _would_ do that and with a great deal of enjoyment.

"Mooonyyy, pleaaaseee!" Sirius moaned again, "Just-" but before he could finish his sentence Remus waved the wand and the book came flying straight at Sirius's head. He ducked.

"Nice dodge. You should try for the Quiditch team. If I don't manage to open your head, that is." Remus told him, but let the book fall down onto his own bed – he would confiscate it for now. "So what is it you don't understand?"

Sirius blinked and stood up. "Well.. you don't have muggle studies, right.." he mumbled morosely. "So you wouldn't know.." he snorted suddenly. "That's funny, Moony doesn't know something." he snickered again.

"The last time I try to help you. Why don't you ask James, anyway? He _does_ take muggle studies.." Remus raised his eyebrow in question.

Sirius snorted again. "All he does is sleep or doodle Evans- wait up! _Evans_!"

"What's with Lily?" Remus asked carefully.

"Well – she is a _muggleborn_, isn't she?" when Remus nodded, he went on: "Than she _should_ know, right?" Sirius grinned widely and marched to the door. "C'mon, Moony, we are taking a walk."

This time it was Remus who couldn't stop the snort. "Should I take the collar or are you going to be a good dog?" he asked upon noticing Sirius's questioning look. The Black glared at him.  
"I _like _dogs. Just because I _like _dogs, doesn't mean I _am _a dog. I am not. Aren't _you_?"

"No, _I _am a _wolf_. That's difference." Remus smiled at him teasingly and walked out of the dormitory. "You going?"

* * *

"I don't want to alert you, dear Lady, but there is a _crazy_ idiot wishing to speak with you." Remus murmured to the reading redhead.

"Oh, hello Remus."

"Hi, Lily. And I meant it. Sirius wants to ask a question." the werewolf told her with a lopsided smile and moved to sit opposite of her looking over the books she picked up and stack onto the table.

Lily gave him a dubious look, but raised her eyes up to see the bouncing third year. "Hello, Sirius." she said dryly. "How may I be of service?" there was a great deal of sarcasm in her voice, but the Black decided not to notice.

"That's the spirit!" he cried out. "And Remmy here told me you would just send me away!" he gave them both a huge grin and bounced closer.

"Yea, well -" Sirius went on, ignoring the hushing sounds other occupants gave him. "I have a question."

"I heard." Lily told him shortly and gave him a disgusted look when Sirius sat himself between her and Remus and made to put his legs onto the table.

"Manners, puppy." Remus told him and shoved his legs down, causing him to almost hit his face. "And keep it quiet." the werewolf reminded him. "This is a _Library_."

"Yes, sir." Sirius saluted. "Well, Evans." he turned back to the only girl of their little group.

"Yes, Black?"

"_How_ is it possible that the _te-le-vi-sion _shows moving pictures and _voices_?" he asked with the face of a four years old eagerly awaiting Christmas.

"Because it's powered with electricity."

"Yea, but _how_?"

"With cables, muggles just direct the electricity trough cables into their appliances." Lily even put her book down, because Sirius looked _interested _and was actually listening to something.

"Right. I knew that. I just want to know _how_ do those appli-thingies work, and how do they.. _use_ the elect..ricity." he told her and moved his arms in a way Remus was afraid he would seriously hurt himself.

"I am not sure about that, actually. You should ask some specialist or-"

"How come you don't know?" Sirius stood up and towered over her. "You are a _muggleborn_!" he emphasized.

Lily sighed and ran her hand over her forehead. "I am too tired for this." she mumbled and Remus decided to save her:

"Siri, do you know how _wands_ work? How do they transmute an aura of a wizard into magical power? Or how do they use the magical power to actually cast a spell?"

"Well – no, but-"

"What?!" Remus cried in mock-surprise. "You are a _pure-blood_!"

Sirius blinked. He titled his head. "I guess.." he thought for a moment.

"Come, Siri. Walkie is over." Remus stood up and tagged on his sleeve, because the old librarian was coming their way and it probably wasn't to wish them a good day.

"Yea, thanks Evans. You were just as unhelpful as usual." Sirius called over his shoulders and chuckled when Remus hit his shoulder.

* * *

Just as they walked past the staircase on the second floor, Remus listening halfheartedly to his friend's description of one of James's Quidditch trainings, the werewolf caught a sound of a clock chiming. He stopped.

"_Seven o'clock_." he mumbled. Sirius made two more steps before turning back to see his friend standing and looking bewildered.

"What's up, Moony? Forgot your book?" he asked.

"No. Well, maybe, but that's not the point. It's _seven _o'clock."

"Soo..? Were we supposed to be anywhere at _seven o'clock_?" Sirius's eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"That's just it. I can't remember." Remus shrugged. "Let's get to the common room quickly."

"Oooh! The ever-obedient Moony wants to _run_ on the corridor!" Sirius exclaimed absolutely delighted.

"Never said we should _run_, just move quickly. But as you wish – the last one by the Fat Lady is a Flobberworm." Remus said and took off, disappearing behind the nearest corner before Sirius realized what he said.

"Wait! Not fair, you have the _wolfy_ speed!" But he, as well, ran off. He could hear the pads of Remus's feet on the floor and his laughter and Sirius knew his friend was giving him a chance to win, because he still heard him and closer and closer.

Few more turns and Sirius caught a sight of red and black disappearing and smirked. But just a second after, he heard a 'thud' and a moan of pain and he quickened up.

Following the stream of curses he turned behind the corner as well and saw Peter at first, who was helping Remus stand from where he had fallen over James ("Get off me, you bony midget!"-"I am _not_ a midget! I am taller than you!"-"But still bony. Get off.") and then both helped James to his feet as well.

"So what are you doing here?" Sirius asked them.

"The better question is, what are _you_ still doing here? Don't you have a detention?" James shot back at him.

"Oh." Remus breathed out hitting his forehead. "Detention. I see."

"Whaaa..? You forgot I had a detention?" Sirius whined.

"_You_ are the one who should remember you got a detention, dunce." Remus narrowed his eyes. "And you should go, it started those five minutes ago."

Peter nodded and tugged Sirius after him, before he could let out any other comment. They soon walked away and James turned to Remus, swinging his arm over his shoulders.

"Still don't know _how_ did they manage to get a detention while going _back_ to the common room. And from Flitwick, no less!"

* * *

"Why are you _reading_ again?" James asked for the third time that evening. "I wanna _do_ something _fun_." he exclaimed and theatrically sloped into his chair.

"Then go and do something. Who's holding you." Remus mumbled and absently turned the page.

"_Alone_? Never. And Sirius and Peter are having a _detention_, remember?"

"Of course I remember. We saw them off twenty minutes ago." the werewolf commented dryly and looked up to see the pitiful look James was giving him. "Alright. What do you want to do?"

James looked thoughtful. "Well, we should wait with pranking for those two to return.." _Thanks Merlin_, Remus thought. _At least I won't be forced to attend._

"So for now.. _Chess_? It's my fault you missed your late-night-game yesterday.."

"Oh yeah – I forgot, you were supposed to serenade Snape at the breakfast." Remus raised his eyebrows. "How come you didn't."

"_Lily _was there." James whispered importantly with wide eyes.

"Alright." Remus shrugged. "But tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Promise." the dark-haired third year nodded. "So, chess than?"

"Wait up." the werewolf told him and stretched to his trunk without leaving the safety of his bad. He quickly found the bag with his board and pieces. "C'mere." he called to James and said boy jogged from one bed to the other, because the floor was cold and his feet bare.

"You having the _black_ pieces, again?" James asked and watched as Remus skillfully arranged their figurines.

"Of course." Remus smiled. He turned the side where James's white pieces were already standing proudly to James and took out a palm full of his black ones. "My mother used to play with the black ones, so they are much better behaved, while dad liked the white, and since he is a muggle, they always fidget and murmur." Remus explained and looked proudly at the still standing pawns. "And I like black."

"I noticed you like _Blacks_." James shot at him with a slight bite, but Remus ignored it. He couldn't find his knight.

"Not all. I like Regulus. He is fun. And we _both_ like Sirius. And I have never spoken to Narcissa. Or Andromeda. She is already married, no? And expecting, I heard. And I once met Bellatrix and never want to repeat it." Remus shuddered.

"You met that crazy bi-_tter_ woman?" James blinked. "And what are you doing under the bed?" he looked owlishly at the skinny teenager, who had disappeared under his bed.

"I can't find my _knight_." Remus informed him, but his voice was a bit muffled, given his position on the floor. James leaned down over the edge and – barely dodging Remus's knee – looked around as well.

"Can't see it, mate. You sure you didn't left it in the dungeons?"

"Than there's _that_ possibility. We need to go there. Mother would kill me if I lost it."

"I thought she doesn't live with you..?" James asked and helped the werewolf to dust himself.

"She doesn't." Remus agreed and sat back on the bed, cracking his back. "But she would hunt me down and kill." he joked.

"You wanna go now?" James asked with the mischievous light appearing in his eyes.

"Yeah.. I will steal your cloak for a bit, alright?"

"Nononono, I am going as well, Messer Moony." James told him and jumped from the bad, comically hopping to his bed – the floor was _cold_. He pointed his wand onto his messy bed and with a murmur of 'accio', the cloak appeared from under stacks of comic books.

"You should stay here and wait for Peter and Sirius, they would be confused if they came back and no one was here." Remus pointed out logically, but James decided not to see reason.

"No way. Once in a blue moon dear Moony decides to go _out_ – and I don't count your chess rendezvous – and I am _not_ going to miss it." James informed him and Remus sighed.

"Alright." he agreed hesitantly. "But write them a message at least."

"What." James snorted. "_'Dear Sirius and Peter, we aren't here, therefore we are away. Just for you to know.'_ Something like that?"

"No. You know what? Forget it, let's go. We still have twenty minutes before we shouldn't be out, if _I_ am lucky, we will be back by the time."

"Oh no, no no Moony, not a way. We will be late much, much longer than that." James gave him an evil look, and they set out.

* * *

When they finally reached the dungeons, after dodging one Peeves, three ghosts and four caretakers – or one, but four times over – after stopping to scare some fifth year prefect (Ravenclaw) who was returning to his own common room, it was five minutes _after _curfew and Remus promised himself never to go again with _James_ anywhere, unless he wanted to be partially deaf and have his toes stepped on.

"Which one was it?" James asked him _thankfully _silently this time and his eyes were running over the niches.

"That one." Remus pointed to one – without a statue, of course – that didn't face any other niche, neither a painting.

They carefully shuffled closer, trying not to make much noise, which was a heroic act indeed, because James kept on giggling and swaying.

And the niche was deserted and empty and even when Remus lit his wand it was deserted still, and empty even more.

"Damn it.." Remus exclaimed in desperation. What would he tell his mother? And what would he tell Regulus when they meet for a game again?

"Calm down, Moony. I am sure someone just picked it up and – wait. Some _Slytherin _picked it up and it's sooo damned."

"I know." Remus agreed softly without looking up, still searching the floor in vain, because there was no doubt the piece was lost.

"Let's get back.. We will think of something." James told him gently after a good minute of silence. Remus nodded.

"What about making a stop in the kitchens? Grab a chocolate of something?" James asked with a hopeful smile and kept on tugging his unresisting friend along the corridor.

"No." Remus answered shortly. _Oh Valar. I am _sulking_!_

They met the Bloody Baron at the corner. And he couldn't see them. But James was just saying something and Remus told him to shut up and the ghost heard them.

"Ooops." James murmured with his trademark I-am-in-trouble smile and they both stood to halt in front of the broody dead knight.

"_Two lions shouldn't be wandering our halls. I will let you leave, for you are the one who Takes care of the small snake_." And something else, but James didn't listen to him, because he was looking questioningly at his companion and Remus didn't hear him either, because he tried to find out _why_ was James staring at him.

"You have been _taking care _of some slimy, slithering-" James started immediately after Bloody Baron flowed past them and away.

"_Regulus_." Remus hissed. "Or have you forgotten? And keep it down, will you."

"Oh, sorry." James whispered back. "I thought you were playing chess...?"

"We don't play chess all the time, James." the werewolf rolled his eyes. "I would usually explain anything he didn't understand in class, or help him with homework, if he needs."

"Ooooh!" James whispered. "You should help us as well." he poked out his tongue, but it was in a good humour.

"I have basically written all your essays since our first year." Remus told him dryly and James chuckled.

"Let's get a moveon. We don't want to scare Sirius or Peter." James poked the werewolf to get him to move. They returned safely to the dormitory, just to see that Peter was reading some of Remus's book on his bed and Sirius was snoring next to him.

"Not too worried, are they." James whispered and tugged off the cloak – Peter let out a shocked 'oof'.

"Doesn't look like that. Help me rescue my bed?" Remus asked with a grin.

"Sure, dear Moony." the black-haired teen raised his wand and with a flick rolled Sirius down onto the floor. The Black gave a startled yell and immediately jumped up, his eyes flicking around to see the danger.

"Evil Moony, evil." Sirius pointed to Remus, because James had hidden his wand and Remus still had his out in the open. The werewolf didn't argue, however.

"Peter..?" Remus called at him softly and the boy shot out of his bed to his. "Good boy." the werewolf praised and went to collapse onto his covers. He let out a mighty yawn.

"Night night." James called and wormed under his blanket loosing parts of clothing on the way and soon all of them made themselves comfortable and sleepy.

"Night." Remus called as well and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep, his last thought was that the Easter were in less than two weeks.

* * *

**End. For now. Next (Last) one is the Easter chapter and I do hope I will have it written and posted _before_ Easter come.**

**I am sorry about any spelling and grammatical mistake you spot - if you wish, please be that kind and let me know. (My favourites are heart-hearth and word-world, but I am _very_ careful not to write them anywhere.. I hope.)**

**Smile,**

**me.**


	4. Snoring Snakes

**Hello.**

* * *

"_Easters_." Regulus breathed out with wide eyes. Remus smiled at him with the same mischievous happiness in his eyes.

"Yeah.." he agreed. "Still up to it?"

"Of course." Regulus grinned. "I wanted to do it for so long.. Do you have your spells ready?"

Remus murmured in agreement. "Polyjuice?"

"Here." the young Black handed him small phial filled with dark liquid. He opened it with a silent 'pop' and Remus reached into his pocket. He took out white sheet of paper folded in half. Upon opening it Remus showed to his companion few short blond hair.

"So what's the name of this poor fellow?"

"Daniel Rockshire."

Remus nodded and without further ado poured the hair into the potion. With a _very_ silent hissing noise – which he caught only thanks to his sensitive hearing – the poison changed it's color to dull red, on the verge of pink.

"Are you going to pour it into his drink?" Regulus blinked up at him and closed the phial to keep it safe.

"Nope. I will have to make him drink it clear." he said. "In his drink would be the _Dreamless Sleep potion_ I stole from Slughorn."

Regulus grinned. "_Marauder_." he mumbled. "No surprise my brother likes you."

"Well." Remus shrugged. "I _am_ still surprised about _that_ once in a while... but.." he shrugged once more and pocketed the phial. "The potion would loose it's potency if mixed with anything else, _even_ with clear water." the werewolf explained and Regulus nodded.

"Time to part our ways, than. I will see you at four o'clock.. with my _brother_ no less." he shook his head amused.

Remus chuckled. "See you in the morning."

* * *

Remus sneaked trough the portrait into their own common room and couldn't help but think this Regulus's prank would be a two-way sword. While it probably _will_ bemuse and freak Sirius out, it would as well give him an opportunity to get to _know_ the Slytherin common room and their habits.

He shrugged. It wasn't his problem, now was it. _I just hope it would help them be _friends_ together.. true brothers.. and not enemies._

"Oooh! Moony!" James exclaimed from the chair in front of the hearth. He was – surprisingly alone.

"Where's Pete and Sirius?" Remus made his way to his friend, decidedly ignoring the way James had called him. In a full room.

"Sirius has a _big surprise: Detention_!" he exclaimed dramatically. "You know, for gluing _Snape _and _Bellatrix _together."

Remus burst out laughing. He _did_ see the whole ordeal, but it was still funny. "He obviously thought that by sticking two him most hated _enemies_, if I can call them that, together, when they obviously _dislike_ each other, he would gain something."

"He did. A detention."

"_And_." Remus added. "Two people who hate him with the same passion thinking together of how to take a revenge."

"I just hope they don't kidnap him or something." James mumbled worriedly.

"Don't worry, we have his back." Remus grinned, but than a sudden idea hit him. _Oh no. _"Eeh.. James.." he started.

"Yes, Moony?"

"You know how we.. Regulus and I.. had something planned for the Easter, right?" James confirmed it with a nod and watched his friend curiously. "And.. the Easter Monday is _tomorrow_, you know.."

"So it will happen tomorrow." James let a huge grin spread over his face. "I am looking forward for what _you_ and the little Black devised."

Remus smiled. "Yeah.. well, just don't _panic_ when you don't see Sirius tomorrow."

"You _are_ kidnapping him?" James laughed.

"Not _exactly_. But I can't tell you anything more. By the way, I will borrow your cloak tonight."

"You have it, Moony, you have it."

* * *

Sirius snored and Remus couldn't help but giggle a bit, but stopped himself right away. He had to be _very_ careful.

He peered over another corner to see the hallway deserted and motioned with his wand to the sleeping – and invisible – Sirius behind him, stretched onto some imaginary stretcher.

_There_. He waved frantically with his arm to the lone figure standing in the shadows and with a wide grin on his face Regulus moved towards him.

"Greetings, Lion."

"Hoy, Snake."

"Where's my dearest sibling?"

"_Invisible_." Remus grinned. "Can _we_ come in?" he asked with a great deal of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah.. well, just take off your scarf, please." Remus obeyed, stuffing the red-gold piece of clothing into his pocket. "Thank you.. I will lent you mine for the day, so you will not stand out."

"Great."

"I have the utmost pleasure of welcoming you _home_, dear third year Slytherin student." Regulus bowed with a grin and opened the door to the common room. "The password is _Verus Sanguis_."

Remus took in a deep breath and stepped inside.

"It's a bit.. _weird_." Regulus told him apologetic and followed him, leaving the door still open, so that Remus could levitate the sleeping Gryffindor inside as well.

"It's not _weird_, per se. It's just _different_." Remus noted when he took in the tall and narrow chairs, the long table standing in the middle, the windows – all dark, there was nothing to see out there, right now – where he knew he would be able to see the _lake_, which was _very _interesting, the majestic staircase with banisters carved with some patterns he couldn't recognize and the cold, but breathtaking impersonality of the room.

"Somewhere weird means just the same as different." Regulus told him with a small smile.

"I heard." Remus agreed dryly and flicked his wand. He heard more then saw, because not even a _werewolf _could see trough the invisibility cloak, the stretcher slide in front of him. Reaching blindly, only by the sound of Sirius's breathing, he gripped the cloak and took it off.

"He _drools_." Regulus commented with barely suppressed chuckles which he immediately stopped when Remus gave him a warning look. The werewolf carefully folded the cloak and put it to the pocket already occupied with his House scarf.

"Where do we sleep?"

Regulus nodded to the stairs and lead the way. "You would – as a Slytherin third year – sleep in the dormitory for third years, but since you would use the bed just to make the story more believable than to actually _sleep _there, I will just let you into our own room. I am the only one there now, actually." he turned to sent Remus a quick smile.

"How come?"

"You would be surprised how many families want their first years back at home even for Easter holidays."

"Why didn't your family want you back?" Remus of course knew why the Blacks wouldn't want _Sirius_ back home.

"There is some really _important_ party planned for Aunt Narcissa. Since she is already engaged to Malfoy, mother wanted to properly celebrate it with them both. Dead boring, fortunately I am not supposed to attend."

"Too bad they didn't invite Sirius. He would have a _lot_ to say, I think."

Regulus laughed. "I don't doubt it." he agreed and finally stopped in front of a door. Opening them, he revealed a room very similar to the one they themselves slept in, only with a green and silver decoration instead of the Gryffindor red and gold.

"Nice." Remus said and sent the sleeping boy floating towards one of the bed, the one which looked the most clean.

"Not there." Regulus stopped him, however. "That's mine."

Remus raised his eyebrow. "You are _neat_. Wouldn't expect _that_ from someone who share the blood with Sirius." he floated the teen to another one, as far from Regulus's own as he could, instead. Sirius hit the bed with a silent 'thud', not appearing disturbed in any way.

"I take it my brother isn't very impressed with order."

"No." Remus moved to a bed somewhere in between the brothers. Searching his pockets he carefully set the Polyjuice potion onto 'his' night table. With a wave of his wand he made everything from the bed float on another one, not really caring what would it's original occupant think about it.

"So it's.. five fourteen. We have about free hours before Sirius would wake up. And us as well – probably with a scream." Remus thought out loud. "Means we have about two and half hour before I have to give him the first dose. Until than I should change my appearance and since I know how I would change myself, it will take me about two minutes."

"Go on then." Regulus urged and moved to sit on his bed, watching curiously as the Gryffindor pointed a wand at his face and changed the colour of his skin to almost brown at first. He covered his scars as well. Remus couldn't change the colour of his eyes, so he just shifted his cheekbones, changing his eyes' shape as well in the process. He grew his hair longer, so that it touched his shoulders, and changed it's colour to dark brown, with few streaks of red.

"Looks good." Regulus applauded the change. "Can you change your body shape as well?"

"I can't." Remus admitted. "But I think he won't recognize me."

The Slytherin nodded. "Just carry yourself a bit straighter. Chin up." he advised. "Here's your scarf, by the way."

Remus caught the thrown object without any problems. "Cheers." he thanked.

"So wanna play chess now? We still have more then two hours." Regulus smiled.

Remus shrugged. "Do you have any chess set here?" he asked.

"Why can't we use yours? You said you _always _carry it with you." the Slytherin pointed out.

Remus sighed a bit sadly. "I lost one chess piece.." he admitted.

"I know." Regulus sent him a grin and chuckled when the Gryffindor gave him a disbelieving look. "I have it." he reached into his pocket and stood the knight onto the wooden edge of his bed.

"Where did you get it?" Remus asked him and moved to join him, sitting at the other end of the large bed.

"Found on the floor when you left with Potter. So... wanna play?" he asked cheekily and Remus couldn't help but agree.

After all, they still had two hours to spare.

* * *

Sirius yawned. Yawned, rolled over and yawned again.

Remus exchanged excited glances with Regulus and quickly cleared off the chessboard. "_He's waking up._" the werewolf explained. Over those three years, he had gotten used to his friends habits.

Regulus smiled.

"_Change your voice, Lion_." the Slytherin whispered urgently.

"_Oh, right_." Remus agreed and pointed his wand at the area of his vocal cords, whispering few chosen words. _"Better_?" he asked in a _low_, _rough_ voice, so very unlike his own.

"_Not really. But unrecognisable, yes._" Regulus admitted.

Just than came a groan from the other bad, a sure sign Sirius was awake.

"Maan, _what_ did we do last night?" the older Black moaned when he registered the sharp pain in his temples.

"_Dan_? What's up?" Remus called, quickly getting into his role.

"Dan? Who's Dan?" Sirius yawned and blindly stood up. He quickly stretched, frowning all the while, because something was just _wrong_ with his body.

"Must have been one hell of a night, than." Regulus chuckled, and it was _his_ voice, the familiar voice, that made Sirius finally open his eyes and _scream_.

"Dan? Dan!" Remus yelled and jumped over the room to him, looking panic stricken and worried, because that's how he was supposed to act, right? He caught a hold of the other's shoulders and shook him, trying to calm him down, partly in vain, partly successfully.

"What the flying fuck were you doing in bed with my brother?!" the older Black yelled at him furiously, obviously finding anger much easier to cope with than with confusion.

"What?" Remus asked with great deal of humor in his voice. "Helping him with homework, just as I always do..?" he raised his eyebrows, trying the psychological tactics of 'I am not the one who did something wrong, you are'. It worked.

"Oh. I forgot."

"And I am not sure Reg's parents would be very glad to hear you referring to yourself as his brother." the werewolf commented dryly and Sirius's eyes went wide. He looked down at his arms and legs and stood there, gaping.

"I don't think they would mind that much." Regulus shrugged. "They are still a bit _unhappy_ about big brother.. but _I_ wouldn't switch. Good morning, Daniel." he finished with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah. Morning." Sirius answered absently. "Maan, it's so _green_ here."

"Well, it _is_ our common room, Dan." Remus chuckled and gave his friend a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"You would want to put on some clothes, breakfast ends in -" Regulus looked at his watch, "seven minutes."

* * *

**So what do you think? Like, hate?**

**Smiiiile :)**


	5. Easter and Escalation of Emotions

**Hoy! **

* * *

_Yelp. _

_Scream. _

_Thump. _

_Crash._

"S-_Dan_?" Remus called after the source of the noise frantically.

_Grunt._

"Dan?" the werewolf repeated. "You alright?"

"Why do you care you _stinky, sneaky, stubborn Slyth-_" another crash caught the polyjuiced teenager of guard and the rest of his sentence was left unsaid.

"Your head still on?" Remus asked again being honestly scared for his friend.

"Depends on what it should be on." Regulus answered dryly and walked to the older student. He had been in a library, thus walked right through the bizarre scene.

His answer didn't help Remus to calm down, however. "What?" he yelped. Regulus laid his hand on Remus's shoulder to keep him from running over and leaned closer to whisper:

"My brother decided it's a good idea to curse Severus in the middle of the corridor." Remus flinched. "And he missed." the younger Black added silently.

"Who did he hit?" the werewolf asked dreading the answer.

"Some Ravenclaw girl. Seventh or sixth year. Scary thing." Remus flinched again.

"Idiotic Griffindor-ic Slytherin." he complained and Regulus sharply breathed out in an attempt not to laugh.

"Wait, where are you going?" the Black called after him, when Remus turned around the corner.

"To save his sorry bottom." Remus rapidly blinked his eyes to make some sense of the scene – Sirius was stuck on the ceiling looking rather scared with his books all over the ceiling. What made Remus panic, however, was the streak of black now adoring "Dan's" hair.

Their hour was out. Fortunately the group of Ravenclaws was just disappearing into some unused classroom and the only one still standing there was Severus.

Remus smiled at him and sneakily sent him a wink – silent message that whatever he would do would do no harm to the Slytherin, therefore Severus should do nothing against his actions. The werewolf reached into his pocket and picked up the next dose of polyjuice.

"Hey, Dan!" Remus called up at his friend. "Drink this." he threw the vial up and thankfully Sirius caught it. Gulping it down, the Black didn't quite notice the _Finite Incantatem_ Remus sent his way and he fell down with all his books.

"Thanks." Sirius mumbled and even let himself be helped up, which Remus took as a good sign.

"So.. what about going to the field? Regs wanted to study for a bit and I would use some flying." Remus shrugged and watched as Sirius's – or _Dan's_ – eyes started to lit up.

"Yesss!" Sirius threw his fist up. "Let's go! Wait-." he suddenly stopped. "Regulus is coming as well?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to get out of the castle.. Some fresh air." Remus explained and sent a quick winning grin to the panic struck first year standing behind Sirius.

_Don't you dare to disagree._ Remus thought. _Not when I want to make you two play friends._

"..Alright." Sirius mumbled. He wasn't glad he would have to spend some time with his brother, but it was _Quidditch_!

"Let's go then!" Remus urged them both to follow.

"Maybe I could give studying up for a moment.. We could play dodge-ball on brooms." Regulus appeared somewhere by Remus's elbow and piped out with a smile.

Sirius's own smile turned a bit fixed, but he decided not to comment.

"Oooh! Sounds good!" Remus exclaimed. "It would be fun – even more on the _school_ brooms. It's a challenge not to fall down while only _flying_."

Sirius chuckled and Regulus let out one of his cackles letting his joy out freely. The older sibling sent him a surprised look.

_It's been long since I heard you laugh._ Sirius smiled. _Maybe it won't be so bad to play against you._

* * *

It wasn't _bad_, in the end. It was even worse. Twenty minutes into their match Regulus's broom gave a violent jerk and it was pure luck that Sirius was close by when the younger lost control and fell down.

With the help from Remus, they managed to lower the panicking boy onto the ground where they finally managed to calm him down.

Hot chocolate was their next step, where Remus sneakily made Sirius drink the next doze of the potion without him suspecting anything.

After that, their sense for adventure lost and forgotten, they retreated back to Regulus's dorm and Sirius holed himself in his 'bed', either sleeping or thinking hard about things.

Remus shrugged and joined Regulus on his bed to help him with writing his essay.

* * *

"Moony?" Remus jerked from his half-asleep state to blink up at the face hovering over him.

"Whaaat.." he mumbled and squinted his eyes to make some sense of the blurred face. "Who're you..?" the werewolf asked when he didn't recognize it.

The face smirked. "I thought so. Moony, Moony, _Moony.._"

"Oh shoot." Remus suddenly woke up. "I fucked up, didn't I.."

"A bit." The face – now recognized as Sirius, polyjuiced as Daniel the Slytherin – nodded. "Can't blame you, I was unfair to ask you while you were sleeping."

"Yes. You were." Remus smiled. "Reg's still asleep?" he asked gently.

"Yup. A question, Moony if you don't mind." Sirius crawled next to him and made himself comfortable, almost cuddled with the werewolf.

"Shoot."

"_Why_?"

Remus sighed and closed his eyes. "Reg wanted to prank you and I agreed to help. We are _friends_." the werewolf told him in whispers and didn't open his eyes, knowing that Sirius was watching him.

"I knew you two were. And I guess I can understand why you'd want to prank me." the smile was audible in his voice.

"So you're not angry?" Remus piped out in a small voice and opened his eyes to see the amused expression on his friend's face.

"Of course not." Sirius grinned. "But please, please, please, please. Let's stop this. I will even act civil towards my brother, but don't make me stay in this _Slytherin _body."

Remus silently laughed. "Deal."

* * *

It took Regulus twenty more minutes to wake up from his nap and by the time the polyjuice was worn out and both Gryffindors back to sleeping in Remus's bed.

Regulus took in a sharp breath and moved to wake the werewolf. He just hoped his brother hadn't woken up while in his unpolyjuiced form.

"Remus." he whispered and the other opened his eyes immediately.

"What's up?" he asked a bit tiredly and Regulus gestured towards his brother instead of answering.

"Oh – he figured it out. I am sorry." Remus informed him. "I promised not to force him to continue."

"I see." the younger Black acknowledged and Remus could hear he was disappointed.

"Don't be sad." Remus smiled. "Siri promised to be nice. And isn't angry about this."

"You don't get it." Regulus whispered fiercely. "He _hates_ me."

Remus raised his palm to stop him. "He doesn't. You are his brother, he loves you."

"Has a funny way of showing it."

The werewolf sighed sadly. "He just.. feels the need to _distance _himself." he whispered. "It's not about you, but about the thing you _represent_."

"Our family?"

"Partly. I heard your family sympathize with the dark wizard – Voldemort. Dark Arts. The whole muggle-hating thing. Pure blood."

Regulus didn't say anything, thinking hard. The silence was interrupted only by Sirius's silent snores.

"I understand." the younger Black finally said. Remus looked up at him from the older sibling's relaxed face and nodded.

"I should leave until you two take off to your own common room."

Remus frowned, but didn't argue. "I will meet you at eleven. Will you take the chess if I leave it here?"

"Of course." Regulus stood up and offered him a smile. "Don't forget to use the cloak when leaving, Snakes won't like having two Lions wandering their territory."

"Thank you, Snake. You are too kind." Remus grinned.

"I know." Regulus jokingly turned his nose up. "See you, Lion."

"Bye, Snake."

* * *

"So you are saying those two turned you into some slimy Slytherin, forced you to interact with your slimy Snake of a brother and you are _alright_ with it?" James gave him puzzled look and Sirius turned a bit red, but nodded.

"It wasn't so bad." the Black disagreed. "And it was funny."

"You are saying that only 'cause it was Moony's idea." James stuck his tongue at Sirius and said Black kicked his shin.

"It wasn't." Remus pointed up. "It was Reg's idea."

"Yeah – I forgot to add: _Moony made friends with your slimy snake of a brother of yours_."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Don't be a bitch."

James stared. "You..you just-" he whispered in fascination, "you just _cursed_. You called me.. a .. a- a, _nevermind_." the Potter stuttered with his eyes wide.

"I guess I did." Remus said smugly. "You shouldn't have been mean to Regs."

Sirius cackled evilly and Peter giggled upon seeing the stunned expression on James's face.

"He is a bad influence on you, Remmy." James mumbled pretending to be sad.

"No. You are." Remus grinned. "I just never needed to stand up for any of you against other." the werewolf pointed out. "So it's kinda new to me."

"So my brother doesn't badmouth us?" Sirius leaned onto his elbows with a smile.

"Nope. He is rather nice. Your exact opposite, actually."

"You wound me, Moony."

"I doubt it, Siri."

"Oooh yes." James moaned suddenly. "C'mooon, Pete, let's get away, they are back to arguing like a married couple." he finished it with rolling his eyes.

"We are not!" Sirius yelled at him.

"That reminds me, Jamie-boy, weren't you supposed to do something?" the werewolf retaliated with an evil smile.

"What?" Sirius asked once again grinning insanely.

James groaned. "Oh no.. I was lucky enough to forget.."

Remus threw his head back and laughed wildly. "Go on, Jamie."

The black-haired boy groaned into his arms, but obediently stood up. Remus stood as well to straighten his tie and James confidently marched towards the Slytherin table.

"Severus?" the Potter called loudly, forcing the black-haired Slytherin to look up with a scared look. Remus looked past them both and gave a wink to Regulus who smiled back.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape sneered, looking a bit fidgety still. Regulus leaned across two of their housemates and whispered something into his ear. Snape's eyes darted to the werewolf and Remus smiled at him. Severus's lips twitched into something resembling a smirk and he turned to James.

Potter – having not noticed the silent conversation – smiled smugly and dropped himself onto his knee. "Severus. For a long time have I longed to tell you something." Snape's smirk widened, knowing what was coming.

"Go on Potter, I am _very_ curious."

James fidgeted nervously, but went on. "Every time I walk past you, I can see only you." he reached as if get a hold of the other's hand, but thought better of it. "How light is reflected in your hair, how smooth and dark your eyes are, how everyone and everything just seems to step out of the way to let you pass. Will you grant me my wish and go out with me?" James finished dramatically and smirked as he heard the whole Hall gasp and giggle.

"Very sorry, Potter. But _I _like girls." Severus informed him curtly and turned back to his dinner, leaving James to stare at his back, being completely thrown out of his cool.

"Very nice show, Jamie." Sirius smirked when the flushed boy finally made his way trough the laughing Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Shut it, you."

"You know you asked for it, James." Peter grinned and mimicked shooting him.

"You too." James barked and sat down, wishing to disappear. "Where's Rems?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Asking my brother out, or something." he answered bitingly, frowning at the Slytherin table.

"Lay off, Siri." James nudged him. "Regulus is nice."

"How do _you_ know?" Sirius's eyebrows disappeared into his fringe.

"We met."

"When?"

"After we let the Skeletons inside. Regulus went to inform us about the events and we talked." James shrugged.

"I guess." Sirius waved it off. "Oh – Moony's here. Moony, what's up?"

Remus gave him a weird look and sat down next to Peter. "Something wrong, Siri?"

"Having date with my brother, are you?" he sent him a half-sneer and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Of course." he agreed just for the fun of seeing Sirius's eyes bulge. "Study-date to be exact."

"Oh." the older Black blushed being embarrassed and turned his attention back to his plate.

"Hey, Moons." James whispered and leaned closer to the softly-smiling werewolf, trying to talk without being heard by anyone. Of course both Peter and Sirius listened in.

"What's up, James?" Remus turned his eyes at him.

"You sure it's a good idea to be friends with Sirius _and_ his brother?"

Remus looked down for a moment, but smiled brightly just a second later. "Who knows. But it will work."

And it did.

At least until the end of their fifth year, when it all went to hell.

* * *

**That's the End.**

**Why fifth year? We all know about the Willow incident, no? That's why :)**

**Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

**Smile,**

**Me.**


End file.
